


Oscar Diaz- Early Morning

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Leave a request??? I’m new at this and I want to get better and would love to hear what some of you have in mind <3
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), oscar Diaz - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Oscar Diaz- Early Morning

The very first thing I noticed when my eyes opened up on this early Sunday morning were that a pair of brown eyes were staring right into them from above. I scrunch up my face in distaste and turn on my side,ignoring the sound of my boyfriends voice as he try’s to wake me up.  
“Wake up Y/N...Come on it’s already 10.” Oscar says softly as he shakes my side gentley,”I’m hungry mamas.” His tone taking that of a small child.  
“Then go pick us up some tacos from Mr.Garza’s taco stand.” I suggest tiredly,wanting to get in at least a other half hour of sleep.  
“I don’t want that. I want you to cook for me, just get up baby.” He pleads one final time as I sit up with a small groan of protest.  
“I hate you.” I tell him playfully as I see the small smile of victory form on his face,”You’re lucky I am such an amazing girlfriend and I’m only doing this because you and Cesar would literally complain the whole day saying I make you guys starve.” I tease as I stand up before doing a small stretch. Oscar coming to stand in front of me before leaning down to peck my lips.  
“You love me and you love cooking for me.” He mumbles against my lips,before he’s grabbing my hand in his and dragging me into the kitchen,”I’ll be out front. Popped a tire last night,gotta get that shit fixed.” He explains to me,giving me one final kiss before heading out the door and on to the driveway. I sigh as I connect my phone to the small speaker that sat on the window sill above the sink. I press shuffle and let whatever play as I move around the small space,occasionally glancing out said window to look at Oscar work on his car. No more than 30 minutes later I had whipped up a small pan of green chilaquiles along with a few fried eggs. As I’m dividing the food onto three plates I hear the younger Diaz brother finally make his appearance.  
He grumbles something that I take as a good morning,offering him one in return before I grab a plate and set it on the table for him,”Sit.” I tell him before placing the other two plates around the old table as well,”I’m gonna go grab Oscar.” I tell him before I head out to the driveway as well.”Food is ready.” I tell him just as he’s finishing up. He grins and gets up from his kneeling position,wiping his hands on his rag at the same time before trying to lean in for a kiss,”Ah, Cesar is waiting for us. No time for that.” I say as I hold my hand up quickly and push his lips playfully away from me before I run inside the house. Not bothering to look back to see his reaction. I quickly sit down and grab my fork, Oscar coming in a few moments later with a amusing look on his face. He washes his hands in the sink before taking his own seat,giving his little brother a quick pat on his head in greeting before digging in to the food.  
“Thank you baby.” Oscar says a few bites in,”Better then the taco stand.” He compliments  
“Not like I had much of a choice.” I say with a small laugh,”You would still be hovering over me if I didn’t wake up.” I tease before taking another bite off my plate. When breakfast is done, I gather up the plates and place them in the sink along with whatever else I had used that morning.  
“You’re on dish duty.” I hear Oscar say, Cesar starting to complain but stopping himself as he gets up and takes my spot in the kitchen. Oscar gives me a slight head nod in the direction of our shared bedroom before he walks into it,me following behind. He shuts the door and pulls off his dirty muscle shirt and tosses it into the hamper,”Thank you.” He says again as I watch him undress,”Me and him would definitely starve without you.” He copy’s my words from earlier with a chuckle.  
“It’s really not a problem baby. I just like complaining a little bit.” I smile as I walk over and wrap my arms around him, only left in his boxers now,”I love you. I love cooking for you and Cesar. I love that you want me to cook for you.” I admit as I look up at him,standing on my tip toes to peck his lips,”But if you really want to thank me...you could show me in other ways instead of your words.” I say suggestively,his eyes glazing over with lust and need.  
“That’s all you had to say baby.” He says as he quickly strips me down and drags me to the bathroom for one of the best showers of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request??? I’m new at this and I want to get better and would love to hear what some of you have in mind <3


End file.
